MK vs. Sony Universe: Sweet Tooth
Kostume 1: His look from Twisted Metal 2012 reboot and Twisted Metal: Black * Kostume 2: His look from Starhawk * Unlockable Kostume 1: Classic Sweet Tooth costume from Twisted Metal 1 * Unlockable Kostume 2: His clown suit from Twisted Metal 2 * Unlockable Kostume 3: Twisted Metal 3 look * Unlockable Kostume 4: His look from Twisted Metal: Small Brawl * Unlockable Kostume 5: Twisted Metal 4 look * Unlockable Kostume 6: Twisted Metal Head-On look * Kosplay 1: New 52 Joker * Kosplay 2: Kane from WWE Bio Sweet Tooth, real name "Needles Kane", was a malicious serial killer with homicidal tendencies and split-personality disorder. As Marcus Kane, he use to be an very nice man and an ice cream salesman and a family man. But due to aforementioned disorder, he abandoned his job, murdered his family, and became the violent psychopath that he is today. He's been searching for the one family member who escaped his clutches for ten years and when Calypso began to host the yearly annual Twisted Metal competition, Sweet Tooth agreed to joined there so that he may find where Sophie Kane has been hiding for all these years. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Select: Sweet Tooth can fire a weapon from his ice cream truck with a single button press. By pressing certain directional inputs with the character trait button, it allows Sweet Tooth to change the type of missile he fires into one of two different weapon types. * The Default Machine Gun Fire deals little damage but can be used for quick combos. * The Laughing Ghost deals the most damage of all the Weapons. Weapon Sweet Tooth uses many weapons in the games with his usual machete. He has a shotgun, a fiery molotov, a mine, a chainsaw and a sign which he throws like a shuriken. He even has some weapons from his Ice Cream Truck too. Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Sawed-Off Shotgun Blast: Sweet Tooth fires a round from his sawed-off shotgun at the opponent, knocking them back. ** The enhanced version is called Sawed-Off Shotgun Blasts which involves Sweet Tooth firing both rounds, juggling the opponent in the air a bit, open for a free hit or combo. * Fiery Molotov: Sweet Tooth throws a burning molotov at his opponent. Has Near, Mid and Far versions. * Machete Swing: Sweet Tooth swings his machete downward at his opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Machete Twister; Sweet Tooth moves towards the opponent as he spins, doing more damage. * Roadkill Mine: Sweet Tooth lays down an explosive which blows up on-contact or after 3 seconds. ** The enhanced version is called Charged Mine; does more damage. Old's Man Curse Adds Burning Pain ability. Sweet Tooth's head has a bigger flame on his head. * Burning Pain: The flames on Sweet Tooth's head burn up more, making him scream, losing a bit of health, but gains a damage increase for a short while. (MK vs Sony - Old Man's Curse variation) ** The enhanced version is called Burning Pain and Gain; Sweet Tooth doesn't lose as much health. Tasty Treat Adds Chainsaw Slaughter, "Kane" and Hellfire Breath. Sweet Tooth has a chainsaw in a holster on his waist which he uses during combos. * Chainsaw Slaughter: Sweet Tooth pulls out his chainsaw and violently spins around 3 times. (MK vs Sony - Tasty Treat variation) **The enhanced version is called Chainsaw Toss which involves Sweet Tooth tossing a chainsaw forward which does multiple damage on the opponent. * "Kane": Sweet Tooth takes out a sign that reads, "Kane" and throws it at his opponent like a shuriken. **The enhanced version is called Returning "Kane" where Sweet Tooth tosses a sign backwards, making it fly behind the opponent for a surprise attack. * Hellfire Breath: Sweet Tooth breaths fire at his opponent through his mask. **The enhanced version is called Death by Fire. Sweet Tooth picks up the opponent, raises them above him and burns them with flames on his head before dropping them back on the ground. Deathmatch Adds Freeze Blast, Homing Missile and Napalm Drop attacks. Sweet Tooth has a small remote on his waist belt that he uses when he does the moves. * Freeze Blast: Sweet Tooth presses a button on his remote, making his Ice Cream Truck fire a ice blast towards the opponent, freezing them in place. (MK vs Sony - Deathmatch variation) ** The enhanced version is called Frozen Burst; it lasts longer and does a small bit of damage. * Homing Missile: Sweet Tooth presses a button on his remote, making his Ice Cream Truck fire a homing missile which locks onto the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Homing Death; Sweet Tooth fires two homing missiles instead of one. * Napalm Drop: Sweet Tooth presses a button on his remote, making his Ice Cream Truck send out a gas container which drops down onto the battlefield. Can be dropped earlier with some splash damage. ** The enhanced version is called Napalm Strike; the explosion is bigger and does more damage. X-Ray Move * Shut Up and Bleed!: Sweet Tooth takes out a remote and presses a button which sends out, from his Ice Cream Truck, a Power Missile. If it hits the opponent, it sends them to the ground in pain before Sweet Tooth drives over them in his ice cream truck, running over their back, breaking their spine and back before they try crawling away before Sweet Tooth appears, slamming down his machete into their left shoulder, cutting and breaking the shoulder blade in two before throwing them down to the ground. Super Move * Taste the Tooth: Sweet Tooth fires a RPG at the ground in front of the opponent which explodes, sending them backwards into Shadow's open casket, which fires upwards, exploding in mid-air to which Axel, in it's War Wheel form, appears, ramming the opponent more into the air, to which Sweet Tooth, now in the Mecha form of his ice cream truck does a Sweet Slam onto the opponent, slamming them down to the ground as Sweet Tooth comes back. Finishing Moves Fatalities * I'm Gonna Make You Bleed!: Sweet Tooth chops off his opponent's left arm. As the opponent kneels down in pain, screaming and holding his/her wound where the arm use to be, Sweet Tooth yells, "SHUT UP AND BLEED YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" and splits him/her in half, covering the screen with blood. * Sweet Bot (A 3-optional Fatality): Sweet Tooth laughs as he leaves the scene, only to come back in his transforming mech called the Sweet Bot. You can press one of three buttons to give you a choice below; **'Square (Laughing Ghost):' The Sweet Bot takes out its head and throws it at the opponent, squishing him/her flat like a pancake (albeit a bloody and gory pancake). **'Triangle (Machine Gun):' The Sweet Bot rapidly shoots the opponent with its machine gun until the opponent falls down dead with a bunch of holes in him/her. **'Circle (Mecha Stomp):' The Sweet Bot raises its leg and stomps on the opponent, crushing him/her and leaving a puddle of blood to flow. X-Ality * Clown Killer: Sweet Tooth swings his machete onto the opponent's skull, cutting the top part of the cranium and breaking the brain. Then he slashes his opponent in the leg, cutting a leg bone. Afterwards as the opponent kneels down, Sweet Tooth grabs the opponent's jaw and stabs him/her in the eye with a pair of scissors, shattering the opponent's eyeball. As the opponent is struggling to get the scissors out of his/her eye, Sweet Tooth ends it all by impaling the opponent in the chest, stabbing the heart and lungs, ultimately killing him/her. Brutalities * Machete Spin: As Sweet Tooth spins around as he swipes his machete wildly, he cuts the opponent's head in process. They then collapses into the ground. * Point-Blank Shot: Sweet Tooth fires both rounds from his sawed-off shotgun at the opponent, leaving a hole on their chest and then a heart out of their body. * Spreading Pain: If the opponent is close to Sweet Tooth while he performs his Burning Pain move, flames on his head starts to suddenly come to them. The opponent screams so loud in pain that they turn into dust on the ground. (Old Man's Curse variation) * Roasting Kill: Sweet Tooth picks up the opponent before raising them above his head, roasting them more longer into a skeleton with his flames. He then slams them into the ground, breaking into pieces. (Tasty Treat variation) * Gas Explosion: Sweet Tooth sends out a gas container which explodes right on the opponent's chest, leaving only their limbs. (Deathmatch variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Prepare Myself: Sweet Tooth shoves his machete onto his clown mask, ultimately impaling his face. When he falls dead, the fire from Sweet Tooth's head engulfes his whole dead body, burning him into a fleshless cadaver. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross * Clown Henchmen Stampede: Criticalities * 'Twisted Death: ' (with Dollface) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro A burning cigar is shown for 1 second and then Sweet Tooth walks to the battlefield (only his feet are shown). He picks up the cigar and the camera rotates up to Sweet Tooth himself as he lights his head on fire with it. He laughs and says, "It's so good to be bad." Victory Pose Sweet Tooth walks up to the camera. He swings his machete at the camera and starts butchering after it falls, with blood splattering the lens. Then he looks down at it and says, "You would make a nice edition for my ice box." He thrusts the machete at the camera's neck and the screen turns to an Emergency Broadcasting System screen with little splats of blood everywhere and Sweet Tooth's mask in the centre of the screen. Rival '''Name: '''Kano Both are fearfully known bloodthirsty criminals that carry knives and do bad things, etc. Category:MK vs. Sony